doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Crystal Cavern
In the kid's house(from last episode), in 2041: Kid: I can't sleep...It's annoying. I can't stop thinking about what dad said. "We didn't want you to become a second R-....". A second R? That can;t be it all, can it? He was stopped by mom... The only way I could find out the truth faster is probabily by looking into the Tardis's database, but what are the chances of me encountering the Tardis? The kid stands up, and goes to the window: Kid: Encountering the Tardis....Now that'll be something. But let's be real. That thing can go anywhere in space and time. I doubt I'll ever encounter it.... The kid reaches the window and notices the Tardis on the street. Kid: NEVERMIND! THE TARDIS IS HERE! At a non-stop store: Alfie: Hello. Shopgirl: Hello. How can I help you? Alice: A bottle of water. I really have to drink something. Shopgirl: Anything else? Shalek: CHOCOLATE! It's the middle of the night. The kid sneaks out of the house trough the back door to avoid going past his parents's room. He runs straight to the Tardis. He looks around to be sure nobody's around, and enters it. Handles: INTRUDER INTRUDER! DANGER! INTRUDER! Kid: I can't believe it. It's actually Handles! Handles: Human not identified. Question: How do you know my name? Kid: C'mon Handles. I just wanna check the database to see what my parents meant. Handles: Only The Doctor and his companions have the permission to acces it. Kid: C'mon, just a tiny peek? Handles: It has a password either way.The password is the names of the Doctor's current companions. Therefore you will not acces the database. Kid: Oh but I know their names. Handles: Processing.........Question: How? Kid: I can't really tell you, but I guess you will eventually find out. Now if you excuse me. The kid touches a button on the console which brings up a screen on the monitor. The kid then proceeds to input the password: "ALFIEALICESHALEK". The monitor opens a new tab. The database. Handles: DANGER DANGER!!! Handles flies up and connects itself to some wires from the ceiling. This contacts the Doctor. On the street, The Doctor, Alfie, Alice and Shalek are walking(towards the Tardis, but they're still a little bit away). Suddenly a little machine from The Doctor's pocket starts beeping. Alice: What's that sound??? Doctor: Oh don't worry. It's just Handles contacting me. The Doctor presses a button on the little machine, thus begining a conversation: Handles(trough the machine):INTRUDER! DANGER! INTRUDER! Shalek: What? Doctor: ..... Someone's in the Tardis! RUN! The Doctor starts running, in order to get to the location of the Tardis's location. Back in the Tardis: Kid: Let's see, if I input "R".... The kid waits a second, and after that, 4 names appear on the screen. "Romana" "Rose Tyler" "Rory Williams" and "River Song" Kid: Ok...NOW what? My parents didn't want me to become Romana, Rose, Rory or River? I'm not sure I'm understanding what's going on. The Doctor, Alfie, Alice and Shalek enter the Tardis: Doctor: Who are you?? Kid: OH NO! The kid runs and hides behind the console, but he accidentaly breaks a wire from the floor, and the Tardis starts de-materializing. Alice: We're moving? The Doctor looks at the floor. Doctor: Oh no! A wire got broken! Alfie: What's gonna happen? Doctor: The Tardis will materialize in random spot and random time, but will not work afterwards. Shalek: So what? We're just gonna be stuck there forever? Doctor: Well not really. I can get Handles to fix it, but it's gonna take a little while. Alfie: Then let's go explore whatever place we are at. Doctor: Yea, I guess we could do that... Kid: OOOH! An adventure with The Doctor! AWESOME! Doctor: You aren't coming. Kid: I can't wai- ... What?! Doctor: Look. I don't know how you knew the database password, or who you are, but you are going straight home once Handles fixed the wire that YOU broke. Kid: B-but.....THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! Doctor: Shalek, can you stay here with the kid? I don't want him messing with The Tardis more than he already did. Shalek: Sure. The Doctor, Alfie and Alice exit the Tardis. Shalek: Sooo...you got some chocolate, kid? Kid: My name is Austin. Outside, the 3 of them noticed a big waterfall with crystals near it. Doctor: Ooh. The Crystal Cavern! Alice: What's the Crystal Cavern? Doctor: A....crystal cavern? Alice: I guess... Doctor: Just kiddin'. This is more than just a normal cavern with crystals in it. Alfie: What is it? Doctor: A long long time ago, when Silurians were still ruling Earth, the cave behind this waterfall was one of their bases. Alfie: Uh....Shouldn't we NOT go in there if this is a Silurian base? Doctor: Alfie, you know it. Alfie: Huh? Doctor: Silurians live underground now, remember? There's no chance they would live in ground-level caves. Even if it was a old base of theirs. Alice: So it's completely safe? Doctor: Yes. And it's full of crystals. This will make a good expedition. Alice: AWESOME! Can we take some crystals? A friend of mine likes to make necklaces out of different stuff. Doctor: They're big, and I doubt you can carry them. If we find small ones, then sure. Alice: Awesome. Let's go! In The Tardis: Austin: Sooo.....Shalek. What happened recently? Shalek: Um....Ok, first off, how do you know my name? Second...what do you mean? Austin: Me knowing your name isn't something I should talk about. Shalek: Um.....yea...sure.....What? Austin: C'mon Shalek, I'm trying to figure out where in the timeline I actually am. Shalek: I have literaly no idea what you're talking about. Austin: Just....tell me the last place you've went to. Shalek: Uh ok. 2041. Austin: 2041.......OH THAT'S RIGHT! The Terrorons! Shalek: You know them? How? Well...I guess you are from 2041, but still. HOW?! Austin: That's besides the point. But....at least I know where I am now. Shalek: In the Tardis. Austin: No no, I mean timeline wise. Shalek: Oh, right... (What the hell is this kid talking about?) In the cave behind the waterfall. Alice: This place is incredible! So many beautifull crystals. Alfie: Why would the Silurians abandon this place? This is great. Doctor: Humans. Alfie: Ah yes. Alice: Oh...There are 3 ways we can go. Doctor: Middle. Middle's always the good choice. Alice: Okie Dokie. In the Tardis: Austin: Man this is boring. Shalek: Not our fault you decided to sneak in the Tardis and cut a wire. We can't go anywhere till Handles fixes it. Austin: Not my fault there's wires everywhere. Shalek: Well that's not my fault.I didn't design this thing. Austin: Ghr.....I'm totally not staying here. Shalek: What? Austin runs out the door, and goes towards the waterfall. Shalek: KID!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STAY HERE!!! In the cave, Austin reaches the 3-ways place, and goes to the right. Shalek reaches there as well. Shalek:KIIIIIID! WHERE ARE YOU??? Shalek takes the left side. On the right side: Austin: I have to find The Doctor. It isn't an adventure with the Doctor, if he's not here. Austin walks a little bit more. Austin: Definetly not what I expected this to be when I saw the Tardis. Walking trough a cave alone is boring. Austin hears some footprints. Austin: Huh? *hides behind a rock* 3 Cytrons walk by: Cytron: Are we ready to start the operation? Cytron 2: Yes. Cytron: Good. We shall return to the main area then. Cytron 3: This is gonna change everything. Austin(in his mind): CYTRONS?!?!?!?!!?!?!? Cytron 2: Let's go then. Cytron: .... ..... Cytron 2: Something wrong? Cytron: ..... I smell...... HUMAN! Cytron 3: WHAT?! Cytron: He's here....I can sense him.. The Cytron picks up the rock and smashes it, revealing Austin. Austin: Uh-oh. The Cytron picks up Austin. Cytron: What are you doing here, disgusting human? Austin: I....I.....HOW ARE YOU HERE? Cytron: Don't question me, human. Austin: B-but.....You're exiled! The 3 Cytrons look at each other. Cytron: Our leader may want to see you. Austin: PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID....METAL.....THINGIES! Cytron: Hehehahah. You amuse me, human. Too bad this is your last day. Yours, and everyone else's. On the left side(Shalek): Shalek: Ghhr....Where did that kid run off to? Shalek reaches a big room, where he notices A LOT of Cytrons. Shalek: Huh? What are theese? Shalek hides behind a big crystal and tries to listen to what they're saying. Cytron Leader: Where are thoose 3 Cytrons? We all need to be here.....to witness the last day of Earth, as it is. Shalek(in his mind): Last day of Earth as it is? The 3 Cytrons arrive, holding Austin. Shalek: KID! Cytron Leader: Huh? Cytron: Sir, we found a human he- ... Cytron Leader: Shh. There's someone else here... Cytron: Another human? Cytron Leader: No.....THERE! Behind that crystal! A laser comes out of the Leader's hands and cuts the crystal in half. Shalek: Why do I have a feeling you guys aren't really good guys. Austin: SHALEK! Cytron Leader: WHO ARE YOU, human-like creature? Shalek: I should be asking you the same question. Who are you, metal robots alien Earth-destroyer things? Cytron Leader: Hehehahahah. I'm sorry, human-like creature, but you aren't really in the position to be asking questions. Shalek takes his sword out and cuts a Cytron in half. Shalek: NOW, am I? Cytron Leader: Hehehahahah. Hehahahaha! Shalek: What;s so funny? Cytron Leader: You might not be a human, but you are as stupid as them. Shalek: Excuse me? Cytron Leader: Look around you, human-like creature. Do you see how many Cytrons are here? We can shoot you a million times before you could kill us all with your sily pointy weapon. Shalek(in his mind): Damn it he's right.... Cytron Leader: Cytron. Pick him up. The Cytron that has Austin in his hands picks up Shalek as well, now holding them both. Cytron Leader: Now....bring in a piece of the Energy Crystal and input it in the machine. Cytron 10: Yes sir. The tenth Cytron brings in a piece of a green glowing crystal. Cytron Leader: Hahahaheheehe. I can't believe the Energy Crystal has been here all along, and we only discovered it now. The tenth Cytron puts the piece in the machine. Cytron Leader: Now, human and human-like creature, witness how we win. A big screen appears in the cave. Cytron Leader: On the screen, you can see a street from Germany full of humans. Thoose pathetic excuse of creatures. Watch as the humans from this city in Germany will die. Hhahahahehehehhehaaahhahah! The Cytron Leader presses a button on the machine. The piece of Energy Crystal is absored into the machine, and suddenly, the people from the street collapse. Cytron Leader: IT WORKED! Austin/Shalek: !!! Cytron Leader: Hhahahahehehhehe!!!! WATCH OUT HUMANS! WATCH AS YOU ALL DIEEE!! HAHAHHEHEHAHHAHAHEHEHHEE!! Cytrons. Get me more pieces of the Energy Crystal! In the middle side, as the Doctor, Alfie and Alice are walking by, a beeping comes out of the Doctor's pocket. Alfie: Gosh I hate that sound. Just "answer" Handles already. The Doctor presses a button. Handles(trough the device): Doctor. Doctor: Handles. Is the Tardis fixed? Handles(trough the device): Affirmative. Problems have however appeared. Doctor: What problems? Handles(trough the device): The kid ran away and Shalek went after him. Doctor: WHAT!? Handles(trough the device): That is however not it all. Every single human from Aachen, Germany, have collapsed. Doctor: Collapsed? Handles(trough the device): Affirmative. Everyone. At the same exact second. Alfie: What?!? How? What happened? Handles(trough the device): A big wave of energy has been detected. From the very cavern you are in right now. Doctor: What?! Someone did all that...and from here? Alice: You said he Silurians are underground. Doctor: They are. It must be something else. Handles(trough the device): UPDATE! UPDATE! Another wave has been detected from the cavern. This time heading towards Ancona, Italy. Doctor: We have to go! QUICK! Handles(trough the device): All human beings from Ancona, Italy, have now collapsed. Doctor: Thank you for the information, Handles. NOW LET'S GO, AND QUICK!!! Back in the main area: Cytron Leader: The humans of Ancona have fallen. HAHAHHEHEHEHAHAHHAHA! Austin: YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! YOU CAN'T EVEN BE HERE! Cytron Leader: Why couldn't we be here? Austin: BECAUSE OF THE EXILE OBVIOUSLY! Cytron 11: Sir, I sent 10 Cytrons to get another piece. Cytron Leader: Hhehahahahahha. Great. Austin: !!! Cytron Leader: Don't worry. You will die soon as well. I just want you to witness the end of humanity. Consider this a punishment for sneaking in here. Shalek: What about me, eh? I'm not human. When you'll eventually kill Austin with your crystal, I'll still be alive. Cytron Leader: Oh please, don't be jelous everyone's dying but you. Besides, we can shoot you at any given moment. The only reason we even use the power of the Energy Crystal is because there are too many humans for us to shoot one by one. You will be killed last however, alongside this little kid. Austin: LET ME GOOO! Cytron 20: Sir. We got another piece of the Energy Crystal. Cytron Leader: GREAT! Insert it please. The Cytron Leader presses a button. Cytron Leader: Goodbye Saint Martin humans. Austin: Ghhrh... Cytron Leader: How does it feel, human? Knowing your entire species will soon be gone. Austin: NO! REVERSE IT! YOU CAN'T....YOU.... Cytron Leader: Hhehehahhahahahehhehaa The Doctor, Alfie and Alice come into the main area. Doctor: WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU MUST ST- ..... ...... ...... But......But........You....You can't.....WHAT!? Alfie: Oh hey, it's the Cytrons, from Planet 52. Doctor: But you.........You can't be here! HOW ARE YOU HERE? Cytron Leader: Who the hell are you? Alice: Doctor? Doctor: Oh that;s right...You only met them once, on Planet 52. NOT Earth. So you don't know. Alfie: Know what? Doctor: They CAN'T come on Earth. They're exiled. ''I ''exiled them. A really long time ago. Alice: Well, they're here. Doctor: I know. That;s why I'm so shocked. Cytron Leader: And why exactly are you shocked, human-like creature #2 ? Shocked that we want our revenge? Doctor: This is not about revenge. This is about you being here....DESPITE NOT BEING ABLE TO! Shalek: DOCTOR! The Doctor turns around: Doctor: SHALEK! Kid! PUT THEM DOWN! Cyton Leader: Oh I'm sorry human-like creature #2, but you aren't really in the position of giving ME orders. Doctor: Thought so... The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver, and the sound it makes irritates the Cytrons. They all cover their ears. Shalek and Austin manage to get out of the Cytron's hands. The Doctor(while still holding the sonic screwdriver up): We gotta destroy the machine. Shalek: But how? Shalek hits it with his sword: Shalek: It feels like metal, but it's way harder to destroy. The Doctor(while still holding the sonic screwdriver up): Hmmmm... Austin: Wait a second! GUYS! The Doctor(while still holding the sonic screwdriver up): Huh? Austin: This machine....is not important. What matters is that Energy Crystal they're talking about. We find the Crystal, we destroy the Crystal, we solve the problem. The Doctor(while still holding the sonic screwdriver up): That's actually not bad, kid. But you 4 go. I have to stay here, cause if I stop the sound wave, The Cytrons will attack us. Austin: Wait...that mean I can go? With them? The Doctor(while still holding the sonic screwdriver up): .... Yes. You're still going home straight after we're done with this. The only reason I'm sending you with them is because it's safer than staying here. If I make a small mistake, the sound wave will stop. Alfie: How much longer can you hold up the sound wave? Doctor: Hmmm....about 10 minutes? I'm using too much energy to power up this sound wave, so it'll have to recharge soon. Alfie: Then let's go find and destroy that Crystal. And quick! Somewhere in the cave. Shalek: Just WHERE is that crystal? We've been walking for 4 minutes already. Austin: There! Something glowing! Shalek: YES! It's the Energy Crystal. It must be. All the crystals in this cave are blue. The energy crystal is green. This is a green crystal. It must be it! Alice: So...how do we destroy it? Shalek: I guess.....destroying it with my sword to pieces? Alice: Sure that works. Austin: WAIT! Shalek: Huh? Austin: Can I.....do it? Alfie: I'm not sure if a kid should have a sword in his hands. Shalek: Well...we do go to sword training since we're 13 on our planet. Austin: Well....I'm 12, but my birthday is in 2 weeks so.... Alfie: I'm still not... Shalek: K, there you go. Austin: AWESOME! I'm actually holding YOUR sword! This is incredible! Alice: Yea, it's awesome and cool, but we have to hurry. I think it's been 6 minutes already, and the Doctor can't hold on for much longer. Austin: Right... Austin hits the crystal with the sword, but it doesn't get destroyed. A green auro surronds the sword and Austin. Alfie: Ummm... Shalek: Kid? Austin(possesed): Hhhahheha. Alice: Uhm,...I think the crystal might've possesed him. Alfie: And to make things worse, HE HAS A SWORD IN HIS HANDS, Shaleeeeek! Shalek: My bad....? Possesed Austin prepares to hit them, but looks at Alfie and Alice, and he turns around, and destroyes the crystal down to pieces. Then his eyes go back to normal. Shalek: Huh? Austin: I....I fought it. I fought the spirit of the crystal. I....overpowered it. Alfie: Wow... Alice: Uhh...guys. I think we kinda have 2 minutes to return to the Doctor. Shalek: OH YEA! The sound wave! Alfie: HURRY!!!! Back in the main room: Alice: DOCTOR! Doctor: Are you done? Austin: No more Crystal to worry about. Doctor: If I move from here, The Cytron will be able to shoot.....Wait a minute. Alfie. Remember the beeping machine? Alfie: How could I forget? Doctor: Take it out of my pocket and press the yellow button. It'll send a signal to Handles to get The Tardis here. Alfie: You got it! *presses button* The Tardis materializes in front of them. Doctor: QUICK! Inside! They all go inside, and The Cytrons are watching as The Tardis dematerializes. Cytron: Just....WHO was that guy? Cytron Leader: .... .... No idea. Inside The Tardis: Alfie: So we just saved Earth....two times in 2 hours. New record. Alice: Yea well...I'm really tired right now. Doctor, can you take us home? Shalek: Oh yea, after so much running thoose past few hours, I should go home to get some rest as well. Doctor: Sure thing. But kid, you're going home straight after them. Austin: Aww man. After Alice, Shalek and Alfie leave. Doctor: Sooo.....2041. Correct? Austin: ... yes..... Doctor: Go. Austin: We're there already? Doctor: Yes. But...before you go....Who are you? How did you knew about me, The Tardis, and the password? Austin: I just......I can't tell you. Doctor: How did you knew about everything? WHO are you? Austin: Don't pressure on me. Doctor: WHO. ARE. YOU? Austin: I'M ALFIE AND ALICE'S SON, OK? HAPPY? Doctor: Alfie and Alice's....... SON?!?! But aren't they like...17? Austin: 2041 Doctor. 2041. Doctor: Right... (Alfie and Alice's son....The same son Alfie mentioned to me at his house...) Austin: I...shouldn't have said that! Austin runs out the door. In Alfie's, Alice's and Austin's future house(in 2041): The Doctor enters the house. Doctor: Hello, Alfie. Future Alfie: DOCTOR?!?! Doctor: Or should I call you...The new President? Future Alfie: Heh. Doctor: Congrats on that. Future Alfie: Thanks.....How come you're still in this incarnation? Doctor: I'm a time traveler, Alfie. I'm coming from the past. After the Terroron incident. Future Alfie: Oh yeaaa, when you said you would be back before I could say "Fish" Doctor: Listen, I need a favor from you. You saw what happened then. With the Terrorons. What pollution can lead to. Future Alfie: Lemme guess. You want me to do campaigns against pollution? Doctor: How did you know? Future Alfie: After you came back, back then, you told me you talked to the current president about thoose stuff. And it was me you talked with. All along. Doctor: Heh, yea. But watch out what you're saying. Remember where I'm coming from, in my timeline. Future Alfie: Yea. Terroron Incident. Noted. Doctor: So...how did it happen? Future Alfie: What? Doctor: You stopped. Traveling with me. I mean....that didn't happen in my timeline yet, but...It'll happen. Future Alfie: I knew what happened to River Song. I didn't want my own kid to end up River 2.0. Doctor: Oh, you have a kid? Future Alfie: Yea....When the time comes in your timeline....You'll deal hard with it. Doctor: Expected. I know myself after all. Hey Alfie. Future Alfie: Huh? What? Doctor: How about....One Last Adventure togheter? From your point of view that is. Future Alfie: I mean....You DO have a time machine, so techincaly I won't miss anything. Doctor: Exactly! ---- Two thins. 1. About the Cytrons, I left the story open on purpose. There are ZERO plot holes in this episode. 2. About the meeting between The Doctor and Future Alfie. The meeting, from Alfie's point of view, happened in 2041, the morning after Austin returned from the adventure with The Doctor. From The Doctor's point of view, it happened after he took the Terrorons to their planet, but before he returned to Alfie,Alice and Shalek in order to go to that shop.